stellarweebfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua
Aqua is a powerfull psyonic being and the later God-Empress of the Axis Order. Allthough still incredibly powerfull, Aqua has weakened significantly due to her millions of years of isolation and the Curse of Horst. She was found and revived by the Axis Cultist Scientist Hu Cheng in 2386 when he researched the Pearl. This was immediatly broadcasted through the Order and completely turned everything upside down. Within mere months most of the Order was willing to accept her as God-Empress, however some reationary elements where strictly against that. This lead to the 3rd Covenant Civil War, in which Aqua quickly emerged victourious. History Only few things are known about Aqua. She was a member of the Earth Civilisation and apparantly born on one of the outer colonies at the time. Heavy research and archiological digging proved that even in her childhood she was reported to have been responsible for miracles all around her homeworld. Growing up far away from the central government of Earth, which was abducting everyone showing psyoinic potential as this was a new phenomenon at the time, she was able to freely develop her incredible powers. By the time she became a young woman she begann travelling the outer colonies and soon attracted a massive cult following. These peopl ewho followed her called themselves the Order of Axis, named after Aqua´s homeworld. As their influence grew the central earth government became aware of her and tried to catch Aqua, however they were unable to achieve their objective. It is stated that a large force was being assembled to deal with the rising power of the Cult, however this never happened as the Earth civiliasation entered a deep administrative crisis. Unable to properly control their colonies, the central government decided to focus on earth and its core colonies and left the outer colonies to their own fate. In the lawless regions of the outer colonies the Axis Order became the closest thing to an interplanetray order and essentially governed vast spaces of the outer rim. This stability provided was soon shatered when one of Aquas most trusted diciples, Eris, turned against her. This betrayel, whose reasons are unknown even today, threw the outer colonies into decades of war. Just as Aquas Axis Order emerged victorious and the Eris Order retreated towards the inner rim with their wounded leader, Earth came to take back control of her colonies. The scattered Axis Order militia stood no chance and the government forces soon controlled the entire outer rim. The Axis Order was outlawn and Aqua and her devotees had to go into hiding, waging a decade long guerillia war against the governments troops. The war in the outer rim stopped however when the fifth cycle begann. The earth civilisation and the rest of the galaxy banded together to fight horst. As the war rages on, the Axis Order manages to regain some of its former influnece, and after Horst stopped his attacks and the galaxy believed to have won the Axis Cult was no longer outlawed by the earth government. This time of peace wouldn´t last for ever as Horst was merely gathering his strenght for one final attack. As the earth civilisation collapsed under the onslought the Axis Order took control over earth and planted a map towards an isoloated system known as the Pearl. Here Aqua and her followers sought refuge from Horst, the map on Earth serving as a beacon to annyone who was of the right faith, as only memebrs of the Axis Order could read the map. As Horst continued to cleanse the galaxy of all life Aqua used all of her power to open a portal on the pearl to evacuate her devotees from the pearl to the uninhabite world Alcanrentia. She herself would remain one the Pearl, waiting for her folowers to return to her. After Horst had retreated to the L-gate and galatcic society begann to reemerge, a lone earth civilisation ship crash landed on the pearl. Aqua convinced them to guard over Alcanrentia after they succesfully repaired their ship. These new guardians would safeguard the now primitive Axis Cult civilisation from threats such as the Prikitiki-Ti, until they were eventually destroyed by the Reckoning. Coronation and Aftermath Aqua becomming the new unquestioned ruler of the Axis Order and the Covenant lead to a significant ethics chance towards the Idea of authority. By never doubting and following all commands from the new government without question, Aqua was able to guide the EC out of the aftermath of the Andromeda crisis. Many Empires of the Teachers Entante, especially the Salzig Alliance, looked with wary at this new development. While the EC was never to found of egalitarian and individualist ideas, now even the last remnants of democracy begann to disapear from the EC. In an attempt to "save the people of the Covenant from the totalitarian hell they have walked into" a war of ideology was declared, with the goal to establish democratic governments throughout the EC.